


Midnight

by ItheGodot



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson has Nightmares, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleeping Together, Wally West is a Good Friend, just sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItheGodot/pseuds/ItheGodot
Summary: The all-encompassing darkness swirled around him, and he sank, and fell, and fell, and fell-Nightmares were common. The last thing Dick wanted was someone finding out about them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one-shot which comes out of nowhere.  
> Set before YJ season 2, so everything is still okay and nothing hurts (almost).  
> Dickwally, but really it's just about sleeping. I think my subconscious is trying to tell me something.

_The all-encompassing darkness swirled around him, and he sank, and fell, and fell, and fell-_

‘Dick'

'Wake up'

It sounded so quiet and soft and warm, a steady light _swallowed by the dark-_

'Aw, man, wake up'

'Dickie’

He tore his eyes open and saw his arms shooting towards the ceiling. He was squirming on the ground next to a couch, his heart walloping in his chest like a caged bird.

It was Kid Flash who was kneeling on the floor next to him, patting him awake and trying to contain his messy fists flying around. The moment Dick let his arms drop, Wally gripped his hands and rubbed them between his palms.

He lied down beside him and pulled him into a careful hug.

‘Hey, hey, it’s okay, I got you. It’s just a dream, you’re okay.’

Dick relaxed and hid his face on Wally's shoulder, if only for a moment.

_Great, just great._

_Well, at least he was out of that nightmare_.

‘I got you! It’s okay now.’

After a moment, Dick grumbled and sat up, took off his shades that had etched into his skin, and rubbed his eyes. 

‘Hey KF,’ Dick mumbled. ‘What are you doing here?’

Wally was still on the ground next to him, his hand firm on Dick’s shoulder.

‘Midnight snack,’ he replied. ‘What are _you_ doing here, though, having nightmares on the common room couch? It’s bad for morale.’

Dick huffed.

‘Sorry. I’m okay now.’

Wally just hummed, clearly unconvinced.

‘I meant… you’re at the Cave, why?’

He had been a rare sight at the Cave recently. Between moving to California for college, getting a job and heroing together with the Flash, he’d only have time to drop in for briefings and missions, and rarely ever showed up without purpose. 

In fact, the Cave was supposed to be empty tonight! Everyone was on missions, that’s why he decided to be a dumbass and take a nap before the TV.

No one told him _Wally_ was gonna show up. _Not good_. He was looking concerned even now.

‘Was too hungry and too beat to run home, thought I’d crash here,’ he explained.

He was still in his Kid Flash suit, and only now Dick noticed there were several gashes and tears over his arms and chest, and his jaw was bruised too.

‘What happened?’

‘Long story. Some rando wrestling maniac. Nothing bad, just took us longer than expected to take him down. Come on, I’ll tell you all of it.’

Not waiting for any confirmation, Wally stood up and pulled Dick off the ground without him getting any time to react in any reasonable way. His arm around Dick’s shoulders, Wally guided him into the hallway toward the rooms.

‘So we were just hanging out with the Flash, the usual, running around Central, seeing who could spot more of those new wireless flying toys kids have, you know, the ones that hover around your head and track everything? I’m telling you, they’re gonna be trouble. So anyway, there we are, the Flash busts a pickpocket, I grab two morons from under a bus, and _suddenly_!’ He stretched his arms dramatically, ‘we’ve got a hostage situation! There were like seven thugs, didn’t even want anything! Just making a statement, they said. And one of them was this super-huge dude, but well-trained, swift, like Bane, you know? So he got a couple of kicks in while I was trying to get hostages, and…’ 

Dick felt slightly hypnotized by his blabbering. 

‘Where are we going?’ He interrupted when he found himself standing before a door at the end of the hallway.

‘To sleep, of course.’

‘But this… that’s _your_ spare room?’

‘No, it’s everybody’s who need to crash, I’m just using this one most often.’

‘Yeah, I get it, I mean… I should go to mine?’

‘And have me run across the hall when you start shouting again? Sure, it’d only take me 0.25 seconds, but that’s 0.25 seconds of my precious sleep time.’

Dick fidgeted in his spot.

‘I’m not gonna… I promise, I’m okay-’

Wally gripped his wrist and dragged him into his room, effectively ignoring his reluctance.

‘Shut it. Get in,’ he pointed at the bed. ‘I wanna take a shower first, and then maybe get some arnica, but I’ll be back in a moment.’

He zipped off, leaving Dick alone and hellishly confused in the middle of the floor.

He contemplated for a moment if he should just leave. The room was cramped anyway, and the more he looked at the bed, the tinier it appeared. And even if he knew it wasn’t exactly the case, and they had shared a bunk a few times when they were kids… They weren’t kids anymore, no, they weren’t. Something was _different_.

He rubbed his nose, pocketed his shades and slowly took off his jacket, putting it on the rack. If he were to disappear now, Wally would nag him forever.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hands over his face. He did not want to go back to sleep, not really. _And fall, and fall, and fall again-_

But it would look suspicious, and he did not want Wally to worry. That would lead to questions. 

And maybe he was too tired to think and too sleepy to move? And Wally dragged him here himself.

‘Slowpoke!’ Wally chanted, and breathed on his neck when swiping around him; Dick almost jumped from the bed.

‘Dumbass,’ he replied, trying to settle his pulse down. Wally sniggered.

He was wearing casual clothes now, just a white t-shirt and old black basketball shorts, and somehow, he looked smaller than Dick remembered; skinnier? He could not quite place it, staring at his back; was it that his own height had shot up over summer?

Wally rubbed his right arm; it was blue elbow to wrist, and the bruise on his cheekbone was getting blacker too.

‘That’s nasty,’ Dick scowled. The speedster just shrugged.

‘Whatever. It’ll be gone by morning,’ he replied yawning. ‘Let’s just go to sleep.’

Still somewhat hesitant, Dick clambered into the bed first, pressing his side to the wall. Wally tossed a pillow at him from the closet, took out another comforter, and followed suit.

Okay, so the bed was more cramped than he had hoped; lying on their backs, they barely fit. Dick was trying to hold his breath. If he moved, he was definitely going to push Wally out of the bed; when did their shoulders get so unbelievably broad? They weren’t that large, even, nothing compared to Conner.

Why did he even care?

Wally clicked the lights off, and Dick found himself trying to stare a hole through an immediate blanket of darkness. His muscles tensed. _And falling and falling and falling-_

Fuck. He said he was okay-

Wally noticed. _Of course_ he did.

Without a word, he tucked his left arm under pillows under both of them, and Dick found his head was now on his shoulder.

He immediately felt hot, and not just because he was being half-hugged by a walking furnace.

_What_

But Wally's hummingbird heartbeat was soothing, and he soon was lulled into slumber.

‘What was your dream about?’ the speedster asked lazily.

_Darkness._

‘I don’t even remember,’ Dick replied, and Wally hummed quietly.

‘It’s okay, anyway. I’ll wake you if it gets bad again.’

Dick relaxed, grateful that Wally did not push him. He was comfortable, and with a warm arm around him, even when he closed his eyes, the darkness did not feel that cruel anymore.

Or maybe he was just tired.

‘Thanks, Wally,’ he mumbled, already dozing off.


End file.
